In the prior art, an operation support system is per se known (for example, refer to Patent Document #1) that employs an image generation device that converts images respectively captured by a plurality of cameras that capture images of the surroundings of a work machine into overhead view images, and that joins together neighboring ones of those overhead view images in the form of a grid, thereby preventing the disappearance of objects having a certain height that might otherwise disappear in the combined portion, and moreover whose contrast is not conspicuous due to a glid shape applying same color illusion.